


[Podfic] Wanting to Happen

by everyperfectsummer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fix-It, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, In a way, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, My First Podfic, Not necessarily though, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Speeedforce and Time are having a chat, kinda coldflash, original tags:, podfic tags:, post Flash 3x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyperfectsummer/pseuds/everyperfectsummer
Summary: Barry put Leonard Snart back in 1892. At least, that's what Barry thinks he did... and 'Len' is not going to try to convince him otherwise.





	[Podfic] Wanting to Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wanting to Happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928442) by [Liu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liu/pseuds/Liu). 



> Liu's notes:
> 
> Just a really convoluted metaphysical fix-it because Len lives.  
> In a way.

**Author's Note:**

> everyperfectsummer's notes:
> 
> For my dear friend Liu, for their birthday fairly early or their extremely, extremely late Christmas present (the gift is still coming your way! possibly for christmas of 2050 at this rate, but that's 50 years worth OF LOVE). As the person who encouraged me to write my first ever fic-fic, it is only appropriate that you be the person to whom my first ever pod-fic is dedicated. I hope you like this.
> 
> To everyone else: this is my first ever pod-fic. In that vein, constructive criticism is welcome but please be kind! I hope that you all not-Liu people enjoy as well!


End file.
